


Tender Love and Care

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Illness, OC, OCxDickGrayson, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Just a fluffy little blurb about Robin coming in from a cold rainy patrol, feeling like he's coming down with something and getting fussed over.





	Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so recently I’ve kind of gotten sucked into the DC universe and I’ve been watching Young Justice lately. So I decided trying my hand at writing a Young Justice with with our favorite Boy Wonder Robin or Dick Grayson. Just something cute and fluffy I felt like writing. I did use my Oc Maggie just because I feel like the DC universe is so flexible that it would fine. If you don’t like it I’m sorry. This is also on my tumblr just a heads up. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that someone enjoys it.

Nightingale and Robin swooped down to the entrance of the cave, the robotic voice announcing their arrival. Kid Flash glanced up at them as they entered,” Rough night?” He mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.”

Gale snorted, “That’s an understatement.” She answered trying to wring the water from her hair,” Where did all this rain come from it’s pouring out there?”

“Yeah, you two look like a couple of drowned rats.” Kid flash teased, gesturing to there appearance.

The female hero opened her mouth to snap at him, but a small noise stopped her, “Hgxst.” Gale looked at Robin, finding a tight fist pressed to the underside of his nose as he stifled a sneeze.

She sighed, turning back to Kid Flash,” As much as I’d love to keep this up all night long, I’ve got to get bird brain over here dried off before he catches his death.”

“I’m fine.” Robin grumbled, shivering,” Just still a little cold from the rain.” He protested. She tugged on Robin’s arm,” No arguing your soaked, hit the showers boy wonder.”

“Get a room you two!” Kid Flash called after them, earning the reply, “Get a life, Wally!” As she leads him to the shower, so he gets warm and dry.

~

After dropping off Dick at his room to shower and change she went to her own room to do the same.

Getting out of the shower first, Maggie towel dried her hair, plopping down on the couch next to Wally, ” What are you watching?”

“Some old Stephen King movie.” Wally muttered offering some of his popcorn.

She took a handful munching on the popcorn. She figured Dick was taking a little longer to warm up, no worried when he didn’t come out right away.

A couple of soft little expulsions announced his presence,” Tshgt Ngxt Hgxst.” She looked up at him, feeling a tug at her heartstrings.

Dick was dry now, a towel loosely hanging around his slumped shoulders, his signature sunglasses perched on his nose, which was turning a lovely shade of pink. He just looked completely drained.

She pats the spot next to her, ushering him to sit down. He wasted no time taking the spot pulling his knees to his chest, resting his head heavily on her shoulder.

Maggie shivered when his wet hair touched her bare neck,” Your hair still sopping wet.” She scolded him, taking the towel, gently rubbing his hair till nearly dry,” That should be better.”

Dick sighed content with this gentle motion, snuggling back into her side and resting his head on her shoulder once more.

“You two are like sickeningly adorable.” Wally mumbled through a handful of popcorn.

Maggie rolled her eyes,” I’ll take that as a compliment.” She answered, carding her fingers through Dick’s hair,” I think it’s a little late to prevent that cold, though.”

Dick groaned,” This sucks.” He grumbled, already feeling pretty miserable. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair, letting her nails run over her scalp,” I know.” She cooed lightly, pressing a kiss to his warm temple.

“Can you take over for a minute Wally?” She asked, looking at Wally” I’m gonna grab some supplies.” Dick whined when she got up, shivering clearly displeased, glaring up at her, “I’m sorry you feel all ick, but we have to get some medicine into you.”

Wally sighed, taking pity on his friend, lifting his arm,” Come here you leech.” He said, letting his friend curl up against him and steal his warmth.

Maggie grinned,” Aw cute.” She said, taking a quick picture of them with her phone, earning a pillow to the face. “So worth it." She called back, quickly leaving the room before he could throw another pillow.

She quickly found a thermometer, a bottle of cold medicine, and miraculously a box of lotion tissue, knowing they’d be put to good use.

Maggie brought them back sitting next to the sick boy“ Alright, Graybird open up.” She told him, sticking the thermometer in his mouth.

Less than two seconds in, Dick’s face went slack, his pink nose wrinkling up. Maggie knew exactly what was happening,” Richard Grayson, don’t even think about it.” She said really hoping he could hold back a little longer.

Dick whimpered giving her the puppy dog eyes, scrubbing at his nose as it tickled fiercely.

“Dick I’m serious, you don’t have that much longer you’ll be fine.” She told him pinching his pink nose. Maggie wanted to get a correct reading on him to make sure he wasn’t running a fever.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for the thermometer to beep, and Maggie plucked it from his mouth.

Snatching a couple of tissues, she pressed them to Dick’s nose just in time for him to crumple forward with a couple sneezes,” Heh…hih…Hihkshi hihkshi hah…HAHTTSHI!” He groaned taking over the tissues while Maggie looked at the thermometer.

She frowned a little when she saw the reading,” Looks like you have a low-grade fever.” She told him,” Nothing too bad, but let’s make sure it stays that way.” Maggie told him handing over some Cold/flu medicine

Dick took the pills without a complaint. She smiled, sitting back down on the couch opening her arms up to him,” I’ll take over from here Wally.” She said, letting the sick boy snuggle back into her side.

Wally rolled his shoulder, stretching out his arm,” Good because my arm was starting to fall asleep.” He got up grinning at them,” I’ll leave you too love-birds alone.” He teased, running out of the room just as an empty water bottle soared at his head.

Maggie rolled her eyes, snuggling up to Dick,” Want to watch a movie?” She asked, figuring he’d fall asleep, but at least she could keep occupied. He nodded letting her pick what they watched.

Dick started to drift off ten minutes into the movie, enjoying the warmth and comfort, feeling content.

 


End file.
